Project Crimson
by lycanoda
Summary: The Project Crimson Challenge is where in mass effect 1 and 2 shepherd's group gains another companion who has been experimented on by Cerberus to see what modifications could be made to biotics.


Project Crimson Challenge: a Mass Effect (1-2) Challenge

The Project Crimson Challenge is where in mass effect 1 and 2 shepherd's group gains another companion who has been experimented on by Cerberus to see what modifications could be made to biotics.

Cerberus succeed in modifying biotics by destroying biotics ability to create singularities, barriers, lifts, throws, warp, and stasis as well as changing the biotic feed back from blue to a dark red hence the Cerberus name Project Crimson but the new implants have increased the new 'biotic' physical body to super human – god like abilities.

An full crimson 'jump' launches the crimson biotic in to the lower atmosphere the biotics also increase the body reflexes, the durability of the biotic's body, and increases brain function to match or even surpass that of a scientist salarian.

The biotic's reflexes it appears to an outside observer that the biotic is reacting to things split seconds before they happen. The biotic's durability is when knowingly brought to full power can shrug off a rocket launcher round, but when not actively bolstered can take constant fire from a heavy pistol and continue its march.

If introduced in the first mass effect the biotic is found when the Normandy under Shepherd's command receives a distress call from a Cerberus space station the Cerberus operatives are begging any ship willing to take the Cerberus members of the station and destroy it. The Normandy responds and boards the station only for the Cerberus operatives to immediately try to board the Normandy shepherd stops them and asks what Cerberus is doing on this station the operatives explain that they were in charge with modifications to biotics shepherd asks if the captives for the experiments are still here the scientists say no they all are dead and once the scientist finishes speaking an explosion rocks the station the scientists then say one of the experiments become a monster shepherd then has the Cerberus operatives board the Normandy then tells joker to take off then joker tells shepherd that the Normandy can't leave because the artificial gravity is forcing the Normandy near the station shepherd then is forced to go destroy the stations gravity upon reaching the gravity control the squad meet the biotic

He towers over shepherd at 6'8, has a whitish orange skin, a head of black hair in many dreadlocks that are pulled back and reach his shoulder blades, his body structure would look more at home on a krogan, his clothes are a sleeveless gray top and grey sweatpants and no shoes, on his arms where his veins are red lines, his eyes are a burnt orange

Shepherd asks if he is the one that toyed with gravity he says that he wanted the scientists to come then the biotic says that they don't need to fight if shepherd would just get him of the station shepherd agrees and the biotic smashes the gravity generator and the group escape.

The Cerberus operatives are then sent to an alliance prison and the biotic asks to join your group.

Upon joining the group the biotic gains a set of burnt orange and black armor, and wields a assault rifle. The biotic has friction with garrus and kaiden, but the biotic has a strong friendship with tali and liara.

If his first appearance is in mass effect 2 after gaining jack, shepherd confronts the illusive man about biotic manipulation experiments the illusive man claims that he knows of none later after getting a list for new companions the illusive man tells shepherd that he found a rouge Cerberus cell called project Crimson that had last reported an idea for biotic manipulation experiments Shepherd immediately sets course for the project and finds a destroyed Cerberus compound and after searching and only finding holo tapes stating that all but one subject had died shepherd then after searching for the survivor ends the search with no results and upon returning to the shuttle finds the survivor (same description as earlier) already on the shuttle shepherd then asked what Cerberus did to him he tells them and shepherd offers him a spot in the Normandy's crew he accepts.

His personality is near opposite of jack were she is angry and hurt the crimson biotic is cynical and humorous.

If continuous the Biotic is on tuchunca with wrex if he survived or he is on the citadel working with a group of quarians on finishing the pilgrimage. He makes and designs ships for the migrant fleet.


End file.
